


darkness never did look good on you

by diancsthemyscira



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Demon!Waverly, F/F, Revenant!Haught, Tumblr Prompt, also this is all samantha's fault, and also an au i got from an anon, she inspired this, that dark version of your otp u never knew u wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diancsthemyscira/pseuds/diancsthemyscira
Summary: Now in this moment, Nicole knows history has repeated itself. The right thing had been wrong despite all her intentions and now? She's paying the price once again.





	darkness never did look good on you

In her former life as a revenant, Nicole had done what she'd thought was right. Looking back on it now, she knows that even though her intentions were good, the execution of it all had been a bit.. morally ambiguous. Nevertheless, she'd spent her days as the robin hood of purgatory and of here and there. Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Despite the honest intentions, Wyatt Earp hadn't cared for the explanation and instead, he'd shot her right off her horse and watched as her blonde hair tainted red from the blood around her.

Maybe that's why I came back with red hair this time, she ponders.

When she had come back the first time, Nicole remembers being furious and angry and craving a peace she knows will never be given to her. Come to find out that she’s been cursed to keep coming back by Wyatt Earp and his goddamn gun. She had played right into Bobo's hand then, blinded by her fury and so eager for revenge.

The second time she had come back, all that pain and all that fury had dissolved into guilt. And Bobo once again used that against her. She had been so eager to atone for her sins of the past, so willing to make up for the wrongs, thinking she had been doing the right thing. And she'd begrudgingly made a deal with him and she pays for it. Everyday. From that first day in high school, when Nicole had finally met Waverly Earp, to their re-meeting in Shorty's. Of course, Waverly hadn't remembered her then, in her uniform and with swagger, when they had only shared passing smiles and curious glances all during high school. And part of Nicole is glad that Waverly won’t have that memory tainted with the pain and betrayal to come.

Now in this moment, Nicole knows history has repeated itself. The right thing had been wrong despite all her intentions and now? She's paying the price once again.

Nicole, still in shock, holds onto Waverly and tears slide down as the realization of what had just happened… But it’s too late to every do anything to stop it. The blood stains her hands and her mind goes back to when she was first killed, with blood on her hands, and she thinks this could be the worst thing Wyatt Earp could ever have done to her.

He had cursed her to fall in love with an Earp.

In her moment of shock, Bobo Del Ray takes Waverly from her - he snarls and growls and she flinches in submission and casts her head aside in shame. It had been her fault. She had led Waverly to her grave. Part of her wishes Wyatt had done the job right, but then, that would have meant that she’d never have met Waverly. She doesn’t react as two revenants drag her away from Bobo and chain her down. She doesn't register the pain that shoots through her, instead staring off in the distance, emotionless and silent.

She hears another loud gunshot before she passes out.

* * *

 

(Turns out Wynonna Earp is as heroic as she is a pain in the ass. Nicole wakes up handcuffed and bound in the back of what she assumes is Doll’s goverment issued SUV and part of her prays that Wynonna had found Waverly. Her body aches and her mind is clouded but her thoughts are on Waverly even as darkness consumes her once more.)

Nicole wakes up to a knife to her throat. Part of her really wants to resist, but the other part, the last thing inside her that makes her human, wants to cuddle up in the arms that hold her.

Sunshine and peppermint, with a hint of gun powder. Waverly.

“Shhh now, sweetie. It’s gonna be okay just stay still for me,” Waverly’s voice, full of cheer yet wrapped in contempt, whispers to her. All Nicole can do is nod.

When she looks around she finds them in a forest. There’s smoke in the horizon and Wynonna’s voice is unmistakable - “Waverly, where are you?”

Nicole gulps when she hears a growl from behind her - from Waverly - and when she turns, there’s a hollowness in her eyes. There’s no emotion other and there’s no safety and suddenly Nicole’s blood runs cold.

The hands around her neck are cold and pale. Almost… lifeless.

Oh god. Bobo had promised he’d never do it, but that was when they had been on the same side.

“Keep moving, we’re almost there,” Waverly - if she can even call her that - says, and behind the command is something animal. Something like hatred laced in her voice.

Something demonic.

This is not Waverly. Waverly is home, she is human and she is warm. She radiates and glows and she’s pure and Nicole can’t control the sob that bursts.

This is not Waverly. This is the shell of the girl she once loved.


End file.
